Johnny
by Callmemarmar
Summary: And so the Johnny Hunter was born!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eden of the East or its characters... This is my first Eden of the East fic so hope it's ok...**

* * *

><p>Voices whispered in hushed tones behind the camera, its flash blinding me momentarily so that I could not see the faces belonging to these voices. I knew what they whispered about. It was obvious given my appearance: my lace, black bra and underwear that accentuated my curvy body as I posed provocatively in front of the camera. But that was the life of a model; I needed the jobs and the money to go along with it.<p>

"We're done for today, Ms. Shiratori," the cameraman informed me. I walked away from the platform, noticing the hungry stares from the men with the hushed voices as they stared at me from behind. I swear the only men in this world are perverts anymore.

I slipped on a robe, tying it tightly so as to not tempt the men any more than I had already done.

"Ms. Shiratori, I would like you to meet Mr. Hideki Koykumi, the spokesperson for Keisei Magazine," my manager said, gesturing to the man beside him. The man, now called Hideki Koykumi, took my hand and kissed it gently, his lips brushing against my pale skin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Shiratori," he said gracefully.

I stared at the man with disguised disgust as his lips touched my skin, hiding it behind a completely fake smile that I had perfected over the years. "Charmed."

The man turned to my manager, smiling, and asked him if he could have a moment with me alone. My manager accepted his request, turning to occupy himself with another affair. Mr. Koykumi turned his attention back to me with a sly smile in which I could read his every intention as if he were spelling it out for me.

"I am interested in your work. Perhaps you would honor me with dinner at my hotel this evening. I would be happy to escort you there," he offered, extending a hand in my direction. Before I could politely decline his offer, for I had no intention of going to a hotel with a strange man, my manager, who should have been minding his own business, piped in.

"Of course she would love to," he answered for me. Keisei Magazine was one of the best magazines for models. The very name of it meant beauty after all. My manager had good intentions, and by that point I could not refuse his offer.

**OOO**

There was no dinner, just a single glass of wine. I knew something was wrong as the liquid reached my lips, and as I felt the drug course through my veins, I noticed his smile, full of lust and ill intentions as he scooped me into his arms and lugged me to his hotel room.

He took his time, doing what he would to me as I lay there, semiconscious and fully aware of what he was doing but without the power to stop it. He violated me in ways worse than imaginable, left me bleeding on his silk bed as he looked down at my pitiful, attractive form. He wiped a tear delicately from my face as he looked down at me through his evil eyes.

"No one will believe you," he whispered into my ear. "I will be long gone before they can even utter my name, and with a new girl too. I can never stay with the same girl for more than a few nights; it's just unacceptable."

I could feel the drug wearing off as he sat down next to the bed with his cigar, cutting it and setting aside the cutter on the bed, a mere two inches from my fingertips. He lit it, the toxic fumes engulfing me, causing me to gag slightly. He took a long drag, exhaling the smoke in my face.

"You don't like it? I find the smell quite enjoyable," he said, wafting the cigar under my nose. I willed myself to lift my arms, throwing them at him, hitting the mark. My long, manicured nails dug into his flesh, and he cried out in pain. He recovered himself, grabbing my thin neck in his hands and squeezing. I struggled under his grasp, clawing at him, kicking, anything to get free and receive oxygen.

My hands brushed something sharp, and I grabbed it in my hand, holding it for dear life. I freed my foot, kicking into his ribcage, my heel doing unspeakable damage to his ribcage as he fell off the bed in pain. I breathed in deeply, standing from the bed and placing a foot on his exposed hand, crushing it under the heel of my shoe. He yelped again in pain as he lay on his back, his face looking to me in horror as I changed from the drugged little model to the murder in what seemed like no time at all.

I knelt down, touching his chest seductively, and he stiffened. I smiled sinisterly, brandishing the cigar cutter in my hand. He cried out, but I placed my knee firmly on his windpipe as I knelt before him, eying him.

"Never again will you hurt another girl with that," I said, positioning the cigar cutter. Mr. Koykumi looked at me in horror as I tightened my grip.

_Snip._

Words could not describe the sound that was issued from the man's lips. They were mixed with terror, disbelief, and of course pain as the cigar cutter sliced through his flesh. Blood spurted everywhere, and in a matter of minutes, the carpeted floor was soaked with the liquid. Mr. Koykumi bled to death before I had even realized what I had done.

I stepped back from his corpse, my hand held to my face in what seemed to be horror. I had killed a man, a rapist but still a man. But in my eyes, he seemed to be less of a man and that he deserved this fate. But still.

A white box on the dresser beeped irritatingly, breaking me from my thoughts. I stepped cautiously over the body, grabbing the box and opening it to reveal a shiny phone, one so different from any other I had ever seen.

"A phone?" I thought aloud, turning it over in my hands. My mind was in a jumble for the moment as I tried to process what had happened. I pressed what could be assumed was a call button on the inside of the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello Ms. Kuroha Shiratori," a female voice said on the other line.

"H… How do you know my name?" I stammered.

"You have been chosen by Mr. Outside to save the world as a Seleção. He has given you ten billion yen in order to do so," the woman instructed, ignoring my question entirely. "You may choose to spend this money in any way you wish so long as it is to aid in your plan to save Japan. If you fail to do so then, the Supporter will be contacted and will be instructed to terminate you. Do you have any questions?"

"Who are you? How do I use this money?" I rattled off questions. I was at my very wits end staring down at the man I had just murdered and talking to a strange woman who told me to save Japan.

"My name is Juiz. I am available for you use twenty four hours a day, seven days a week," Juiz responded.

My eyes widened with an idea. "Juiz, is it possible for you to dispose of a body and evidence of a murder?"

"Why yes," she replied in the same tone.

"I'm in the hotel Insomnia, room 109. There is a man in here lying on the floor that needs to be disposed of. Can you do that?"

"Acquiring location," she responded followed by a brief silence. "Location achieved. It will be done within the hour. Leave the hotel and come back in an hour."

"Thank you," I breathed into the receiver.

"Noblesse Oblige. I pray for your continuing service as a savior." With that, the line went dead.

I looked once more upon the man lying dead in his own blood, his Johnny lying severed next to his body. Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful. I steeled myself, a new thought coming to my head. Men like this did not deserve life on this Earth. They needed to be disposed of.

I guess I had to take that liberty myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~<strong>

**As I said, this is my first Eden of the East story. I'm not yet done with the series but I just watched the episodes with Kuroha Diana Shiratori. I find her to be... interesting. Her motives are in a sense good, as she is killing rapists, but her clothing is just like REALLY guys really? I mean we couldn't have actually put clothes on her? But whatever. She's cool and I really want to know her backstory so I made it up. It's implied that she was raped herself so I could see it as being a man who saw her at a modeling shoot. And then she had to have a way to dispose of the body so Juiz comes in... Yay!**

**So yeah, the Johnny hunter is born! Mwahaha! I may rewrite some of this and please don't bash. I didn't really get a chance to proofread. Oopsies. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
